1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a superconductor circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of a base where the superconductor circuit is placed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional mounting structure of the superconductor circuit. The superconductor circuit substrate 10 is made of, for example, a single crystalline sapphire. The superconductor circuit substrate 10 is placed on the base 20, where a metal foil 30 is inserted between the superconductor circuit substrate 10 and the base 20. The base 20 is made of, for example, an approximately rectangular parallelepiped of a conductive material. The metal foil 30 is made of a material whose plastic deformation makes it easy to put the material into a narrow gap, such as gold, or indium. The superconductor circuit substrate 10 is fixed to the base 20 by fixing means 40. The fixing means are, for example, bolts and screw holes formed on the base 20.
According to the conventional mounting structure of the superconductor circuit, gases around the superconductor circuit flow in when the superconductor circuit substrate 10 is fixed to the base 20 by the fixing means 40 while metal foil is inserted between the superconductor circuit substrate 10 and the base 20. Therefore, cracks are formed between the superconductor circuit substrate 10 and the metal foil, and between the metal foil and the base 20. Then, the gases that filled in said cracks are discharged slowly into the vacuum container where the mounting structure of the superconductor circuit is put in, and thereby the pressure status in the vacuum container may be deteriorated.